MUMMY
by typhoonish.hadi
Summary: * Note :This fanfic has nothing to do with Regular Show .Only OC Joel who does not belong to me in this fanfic has something to do with Regular Show . Plot :Joel and his son ,Danial , moves into a suburban house .But Danial seems to have his mother still there for him ,when she had actually passed away when he was only 10 months old . Based on the horror film MAMA (2013 ) .
1. Chapter 1

" Here are the keys .Just make sure you take care of them as all the key makers are all far from here " the landlady of a suburban house says as she hands the keys to Joel ,with his 6 year old son at his side .The landlady then curves away from Joel and walks out of the house . Joel opens the front door of the house .As he explores his new home ,the house seems like as though it is sad .Or even upset .The furnitures all seem old ,but still in usable condition .The stairs had its paint chipped off a little ,but still seemed structurally sturdy .There were only 2 floors ,a flight of stairs linking them .The top floor has Joel 's and his son 's rooms .Each room had a washroom .Like any other suburban house ,there was an attic above the top floor .The bottom level was where the kitchen ,living room and study room was .As Joel was busy exploring the whole house ,his son had actually run ahead of his father ,wowing here and there even if nothing seemed new or radiant in that house .

Joel came back to the living room where all of his son and his stuff was .He picked up his son 's school bag and a parcel .Halfway reaching his son 's room ,he dropped his son 's school bag ,spluttering out its contents .As he crouched down to scoop up all of its contents ,he stopped as he saw a strange art piece done by his son .It showed a woman with her hair covering her face ,Joel 's son in a child -like drawing beside her .Joel then made his way towards the kitchen with the drawing .His son was pulling and pushing a chair ,giggling as the chair hit the kitchen dining table .He stopped his play when he saw his father appear suddenly at the table ,surprising him . His father asked with a grim expression , "Danial ,can you explain to me this drawing ? " ,showing the drawing . His son ,Danial ,was in utter shock . "Well ,Mummy drew it for me " he timidly replied ,as he was scared seeing his father 's serious expression . "Your mummy ? " Joel said with eyebrows knit together ,making Danial more scared . "Your mother drew this for you ?Did you know that she actually passed away when you were just 10 months old ?How could she actually draw this and give it to you to keep when you were just 10 months old ? " his father said ,raising his voice a little .Danial then felt tears coming through his eyes .He started to cry .Joel ,seeing this went over to his son and comforted him .Danial broke from his father 's comforting embrace and ran out of the kitchen with tears in his eyes ,leaving his father alone there to figure out what exactly was going on .


	2. Chapter 2

Joel went to his son 's bedroom with the drawing still clasped in his hand . "What ? " Danial rudely sputtered while playing his GamePlayer as he saw his father at the doorway .He then went to the side of his son 's bed . " Danial ,look I 'm sorry for what I did earlier .I did 'nt know that I actually raised my voice at you for doing something which is not even wrong . I 'm sorry " ,he then tried to touch Danial 's paw ,but he retracted it quickly . "You don 't know how much a mother 's love is for a child ,whether they are naughty or good , " Danial said furiously at his father as he turned to face the other side .Joel left the drawing at the bedside table and went into his room .He lay on the bed thinking how to convince his son the fact that his mother has passed on already . " . .how much a mother 's love is for a child . . . naughty or good . . . You don 't know " Danial 's words reverberated in Joel 's mind like a hammer pounding a screw .Joel went to his photo album rack and scooped a heavy photo album .He looked through the pages looking for his late -wife 's photo .As he was staring at it ,he heard a female voice whisper in his ear , "Now do you believe your son ,honey ? " .Joel looked around him as he heard the voice ,closing the album in shock .Suddenly the chair in the room flung at Joel ,but he evaded it .The light chandelier began to sway ,Joel 's bed shaking violently .Joel ran out of his room and went to his son 's room ,which was facing opposite his .He saw his son was going to jump off the ledge of the window .A tall black figure was holding his right paw .Joel was shocked upon seeing this . "NOO ! " Joel shouted as he ran to stop his son but it was too late .

All of a sudden ,Joel was on his bed ,sweating and panting .It was only a dream .He rushed out of his room and opened his son 's door leading to his room to check if his son was alright .He opened the door slowly and saw that his son was cuddled up in the blanket ,eyes closed like a cute little bear .Joel smiled slightly as he was relieved that his son was safe .He closed the door and went downstairs to make dinner .


	3. Chapter 3

As Joel was preparing dinner ,his son came to him . "Father make sure you cook for Mummy too .She just asked me to tell you earlier when I woke up " Danial said in a cheerful tone .Joel just nod his head ,as he did not want to hurt his son 's feelings for his late -mother .After the preparation and cooking was done ,Joel set out the table .There was actually 4 chairs around the table ,but 1 was taken secretly by Danial .Danial came to the dining table with his father facing opposite him .Trying to lighten up the situation ,Joel asked while looking around " Where 's your mummy ?I thought she said she wanted to eat dinner with us " Danial rolled his eyes "Father ,don 't tell me you can 't see her .She is standing at the doorway "he pointed with his index finger at the doorway of the kitchen .Joel was shocked upon hearing his son 's reply .Not wanting to hurt Danial 's feelings again ,Joel just said , "Oh yes yes .Maybe my mind is thinking too much "he chuckled slightly ,while glancing nervously back and forth at his food and the doorway of the kitchen .Joel scooped a serving on a plate and placed it on the table ,facing the empty chair .Joel and his son then started eating .As they were eating ,Joel asked his son , "So Danial what do you plan on doing this and next week 's holiday ? " Danial replied ecstatically , "Mummy is going to play with me for this holiday .She said she will do it when you are not around " Joel chuckled " Your mummy .She 's always like that " .

After their dinner was finished ,the plate of food facing the empty chair was still untouched .Danial then got out of his seat and ran to his room " Come on mummy let 's play ! "he shouted .Joel then washed the dishes and went up to his son 's room .He leaned his ear on the door and heard this ; " Mummy ,come on !There is this new car collection !What fun to play with you !We still have lots of time before Father comes in to check on me " Joel heard beyond the door his son 's giggles and laughter when suddenly he stopped .There was a long moment of silence before Joel heard his son say something again ; "Mummy ,do you really think Father loves you ? " Silence again .His son said something again ; "I think he does 'nt because he thinks that you are not here in this house with us .He 's such an idiotic father . "Joel then turned the doorknob and entered his son 's room .Danial froze .He said something rude and disrespectful about his father .It was out of his mouth already .Danial just stood there ,shivering ,hugging a teddy bear ,hoping his father would not reprimand him and beat him .To his surprise ,Joel just said "Danial ?You 're still awake ? " Danial facing the floor now just timidly replied " Yes " "Oh I see .You can play with your mummy till sunset .Father is not angry .Because he is an idiotic father who does not care about his wife " Danial tried to interrupt but his father went on "Wow who also knew that I 'm such an idiotic father who does 'nt know anything .Anything about his LATE -WIFE "the now enraged Joel emphasized on the last word .Danial tried to open his mouth to say something ,but his father just shook his head and said "No no no ,no need for anything .Just play with your mummy " Joel with a straight look just turned his back on Danial and closed the door and went to his room ,leaving Danial to figure out what his Father just said .


End file.
